This invention is different from the normal invention of plywood panels in that the plastic has traditionally been used to bind different layers of wood veneers together. However in this invention, the recycled or virgin plastic sheet is protected with a facing of highly weather-resisting redwood, cedar or other bark.
The bark has been shredded and otherwise reduced to workable fibers. The fibers are uniformly distributed and hot pressed into the surface impregnating plastic giving it a bark look, and imparting to the plastic a long lasting, cheap and easily obtained ultraviolet protection or coating.
The following U.S. prior patents have been found in searches, but all of them use the plastic to hold together wood products. This patent uses wood products to protect and decorate plastic. Prior patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,246,310; 4,255,477; 4,361,612; 4,364,984; 4,569,873; 5,106,666; 5,415,943; 5,425,976; 5,470,631; 5,489,460.